Chocolate Milk Love
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just a short funny EO oneshot. Involving chocolate milk and a very heated kiss.


**A/N: I was drinking hot chocolate the other night and came up with this story. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

One warm Manhattan summer morning, Detective Olivia Benson walked in to the squad room with a bottle of chocolate milk in hand.

"Chocolate milk, huh, Liv?" Detective Elliot Stabler joked as he looked up from his desk at his younger sexy partner, who he secretly had a thing for.

"I happen to like chocolate milk, Elliot," Olivia replied with a smirk as she sat down at her neat, organized desk the complete opposite of the desk across from hers, belonging to her handsome partner.

The brunette placed her chocolate milk on the desk and turned to her computer, to log on.

At the corner of her well trained eyes, she noticed her partner's large hand drifting over to her desk, straight to her chocolate milk.

"Hands off the drink, Stabler," she laughed and playfully slapped his hand away.

Elliot quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of it, pretending that Olivia hurt it as he playfully stuck his bottom lip out. "You big bully. Partners are supposed to share," he said in a child like voice before his straight face broke into smiles as he laughed along with her.

Olivia laughed back and poked her tongue out. "We trade half our sandwich isn't that enough?" She asked and leaned down to her right side to look for something in her bottom right desk drawer.

When Olivia placed a file on her desk, which she'd grabbed from her desk drawer, she went to grab the chocolate milk and take a drink, only to find it missing.

The brunette looked up at her partner, none too pleased. Elliot pretended to look innocent as he wrote in a report.

"Where the hell is my chocolate milk, Stabler? It's still just over half full. Give it back to me now," she said with her arms folded on her desk, resting against her chest.

Elliot noticed that she was being serious about it but he decided to continue with the joke. "I don't have it, Liv."

The kind hearted, spit-fire detective got up from her desk and walked over to her best friend's with her hands on her slender hips. "Give me my damn drink back, Stabler."

Elliot got up from his desk with the bottle in hand and took a tiny sip before Olivia could react and ran off with it, taunting her.

"Come get it, Liv before I drink it all. Oooohhhh it tastes so good," he continued his friendly torture.

Olivia wasn't in a very good mood so it had started as playful banter but now she was taking it seriously, Elliot just didn't realize how seriously.

Olivia chased Elliot out of the squad room and in to the hallways. She finally caught up to him near the elevators and tackled him from behind, successfully knocking him to the linoeum floor. Elliot struggled against Olivia's hold, but was finally able to turn underneath her otherwise featherlight body.

The brunette looked down in to the man's ocean blue orbs as his eyes connected with her beautiful brown pools before the two detectives gave in to a decade long sexual desire for each other and kissed.

The kiss was slow and sensual, involving a little tongue. They were unware of the ding of the elevator and the doors opening as they shared their perfect first kiss, which happened in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They pulled apart when they heard Captain Cragen clear his throat as he went to wak past his two best detectives.

"I didn't see anything," he said with a laugh as he walked past them to go to his office. "But for heaven sakes clean up the spilt chocolate milk. Drink it at home, Olivia," he finished and walked in to his office, closing the door behind him.

Olivia was blushing as she got up off of her partner. "Wow," she said as she helped Elliot up off the floor.

"Mmm," was all Elliot could reply with before he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and gently pulled her body flush to his as he lowered his lips to hers.

Their lips clashed again as Olivia wrapped her left arm around his neck as her right cupped his left cheek.

Once lack of oxygen became an issue they pulled apart and looked in to each other's lust filled eyes.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot whispered.

"I love you too, El," Olivia replied before she started the third heated kiss.


End file.
